


El lagartijo cantor

by bkokocha



Series: 24 Days of Rumbelle Christmas [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Perdón, stupid ao3 and their bolitas...bolitas son dialogos gente, tiny swanfire
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: Resumen: Lo que la prompt dice, hijo. 10 - Prompt: Bae Drags his dad to a community holiday celebration and Gold meets Belle when she asks to share his lyric sheet for the carol singing.





	

\- ¡Papa, por favor, quiero que la conozcas y me des tu opinión!

\- ¿Opinión de qué, hijo? ¡Si te gusta la chica, ya es todo, mi opinión no hará ninguna diferencia!

\- ¡Vamos, papá! ¡Además el coro de adultos necesita a gente! ¡Prometí a la mamá de Emma conseguiría al menos a una persona!

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Esa es la verdadera intención Neal Baelfire Cassidy Gold, vendiste a tu padre por una chica!

\- Por una sonrisa de tal chica, sí, papá. Eso y estar en buenos ojos para su madre. Además, ¡La maestra Snow me dijo que quería conocerte! El futuro de tu hijo pende de un hilo, papá. No quieres que tu hijo viva el resto de su vida, amargado y triste, por no tener al amor de su vida a su lado?

\- Eso suena bastante manipulador  a tus dieciséis años, señor Cassidy.

Bae se limitó a reír, mientras del armario sacaba el abrigo de su padre, y con una sonrisa encantadora y ojos de cordero, técnica aprendida del anterior, convencía al pobre hombre.

El lugar donde Bae tomaba clases de canto, era el centro comunitario de la ciudad de Storybrooke, Maine. Rupert lo había animado a asistir, en esperanza de que Bae eligiera las actividades voluntarias que se realizaban en el lugar, pues había sido idea de Rupert que Baelfire comenzara a generar currículum para la Universidad y se mantuviera ocupado de manera positiva, frente a la reciente muerte de su madre, Milha.

Milha había abandonado  a su hogar, esposo, e incluso al hijo de ambos, cuando el pequeño tenía apenas cuatro años. Había sido un momento duro los primeros años, cuando Rupert se vio, de repente, sin la persona con la que había imaginado y planeado la vida entera; sumado a ello, un pequeño a quién no tenía idea como explicarle que había sucedido con su madre, a razón de que Gold mismo, jamás tuvo noticia alguna hasta once años después. La hermana de Milha, le envío un día por correo una fotocopia de un recorte de periódico, con la esquela del funeral y una carta del consulado. Milha había terminado en un lugar llamado, Pichito, Portugal.

Fue un extraño alivio el que llenó a Rupert, cuando al fin, supo que al menos Milha había vivido…feliz. Al llanto le siguió la sensación de calma y paz en la conciencia, al arrojar la culpa constante de haber, tras el tercer año de búsqueda infructuosa, abandonado todo lo relacionado a ello; demandas con las autoridades, anuncios nacionales, boletines en foros internacionales, detectives que se llevaron todos los ahorros… Rupert estaba en Arizona, Estados Unidos; siguiendo una pista dada por un detective, cuando se dio cuenta que había olvidado el octavo cumpleaños de Baelfire, ocurrido un mes atrás. Rupert le llamó, y su hijo no reconoció su voz. Ese fue el momento de quiebre. Rupert se dio cuenta que Baelfire necesitaba con urgencia, no una madre, sino a su padre, uno completamente dedicado a él y no a un fantasma; pero por encima de todo, Rupert entendió que él se necesitaba a sí mismo para seguir con su vida y darle una vida decente a Bae.

Pero aquello era pasado. En presente, tras un largo consenso consigo mismo, Rupert consideró que era necesario que Baelfire supiera también que había sucedido con su madre. Incluso le planteo, si él lo deseaba, hacer un viaje a Portugal para encontrar la tumba de su madre y darle sus respetos. Rupert dio la noticia esperando llanto, gritos, e incluso con miedo de si tendría la fuerza y capacidad de reparar a su hijo si este se rompía por completo;  lo que no esperó fue la inicial calma de Baelfire al saber la noticia y la negación del mismo a tal viaje o cualquier cosa relacionada con su madre. Tal reacción, por supuesto, causó extrañeza a Rupert, pero respetó sus deseos hasta que éste terminó por repetir el año escolar a causa de una depresión.

Baelfire y él, habían cumplido ya, medio año asistiendo a ayuda terapéutica, individual y conjunta. Una decisión cara, sin duda, pero que había generado una serie de consuelos y mejoras, no solo en su vida, sino, por encima de todo, en Baelfire, que de nuevo sonreía, vivía y se interesaba por el mundo; prueba de ello, Emma, la vivaracha  hija de Snow Charming, maestra de canto del Centro Comunitario.

Al entrar al lugar, Rupert se encontró en una cancha de basquetbol adaptada con largas bancas y mesas, donde la gente se sentaba; desde adolescentes hasta gente de la tercera edad; algunos en clases de tejido, ajedrez, dibujo y la mesa  de canto, a donde Bae salió disparado  la vista de los rizos dorados de Emma. Rupert iba más lento, no solo a causa de su pierna que requería un bastón para caminar cómodamente – producto de un accidente de juventud - ; sino de su reticencia a ser “chico del coro”.

Cuando al fin se sentó, lo hizo al lado de una joven, que parecía aún más incómoda y tensa de lo que él se sentía. Rupert se sintió acompañado, entonces, en el sentimiento de salir corriendo para no mirar atrás. A lo lejos, Bae y Emma platicaban animadamente, cuando la maestra Snow entró a prisa y entregando a algunos, fotocopias de un programa y letras de varias canciones navideñas.   Bajo el ruido de tantas personas, la instructora se dedicó a agradecer la participación, presentarse ante los nuevos miembros y pedir a los “nuevos” que se presentaran ante todos, junto con las razones para participar en el coro.

La joven que se sentaba junto a Rupert, se llamaba Belle French y era empleada de la  Biblioteca Pública de Storybrooke. Al comentar las razones por las que había decidido ser parte del Coro, la chica se limitó a echarle una mirada eléctrica a un joven sentado frente a un teclado, que pasaría desapercibido de no ser por un sombrero roto de copa, y que le sonrío, divertido, cuando la joven comentó: “Fui obligada por mi medio hermano a cambio de sus servicios para los eventos de “Sábados de Cuéntame  un Cuento”; que se realiza en la Biblioteca Pública y a los que por cierto, están todos invitados. ¡Tendremos un grupo de Marioneteros y Música! ¡Será muy divertido! ”. La risa general que  causó el entusiasmo de la joven se apagó pronto, al llegar el turno de Rupert, quién igual de nervioso que Belle, optó por seguir su ejemplo.

-Mi nombre es Rupert Gold, soy abogado, pero ya no ejerzo desde hace mucho; más bien, actualmente estoy completamente dedicado a mi negocio de antigüedades y dar clases en la Universidad de Storybrooke.

\- ¿Eres el Gold de “Préstamos y Antigüedades Gold”?¿El del comercial? – Preguntó una mujer mayor con cara de loba.

\- Eh…sí. Exactamente. – A las efusivas reacciones de asombro, le siguieron la risa de algunos, por la anterior.

-¿Cuánto me darías por un diente de oro? – preguntó un muchacho, en tono de mofa.

\- Prefiero no robarle el trabajo al ratón de los dientes y solo hago negocios con mayores de edad, querido. (La autora es la peor intentando hacer chistes a las diez de la noche en Domingo, disculpen).

La risa general, fue tranquilizada por la maestra Snow, para continuar con la clase.

-¿Dígame entonces, Sr. Gold, que lo ha atraído al canto?

\- Mostrando la sonrisa de Lobo, Rupert miró a Baelfire con una chispa de travesura en los ojos. – Mi hijo, Neal Baelfire Cassidy Gold, me ha obligado a venir, porque me informa, tiene un fuerte afecto a la sonrisa de una joven, y mi negativa, arruinaría su futura vida y oportunidad a estar cerca de su amor verdadero.

El alboroto de gritos y aplausos se hizo general, especialmente de los más jóvenes, quienes de inmediato miraron a dos entomatados, en color, Baelfire y Emma. Estos no supieron dónde meter la cabeza. Incluso la maestra Snow, tuvo que tranquilizar su propio ataque de risa, para poner en orden nuevamente la clase, a duras penas.

El resto de la clase se dedicó a probar a cada uno de los “nuevos”. Al turno de la joven Belle, Rupert comprendió la razón de su reparo a ser parte del coro. La pequeña bibliotecaria, tenía la voz con el más bello acento natal, australiano, pero el oído más sordo en toda la región.

  * No te preocupes, - le dijo, Snow, con una palmada en el hombro – soy de la idea que todos podemos cantar.



La joven se limitó a sonreír para cubrir la vergüenza que le llenó el rostro. Cuando se sentó de nuevo, le dedicó una sonrisa a Rupert, pues era su turno. Él se la devolvió con un extraño vuelco en el estómago. Por alguna razón. Éste no había sentido nerviosismo, hasta el mismo momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron.

  * Estoy segura que una vez que los nervios se calmen, esa preciosa voz que tiene, saldrá con mucha más fuerza – fue la respuesta de Snow a su prueba.



Al mirar al reloj de mano, Snow se dio cuenta que el tiempo de la clase casi había terminado. Por lo que invitó a todos a colocarse en la formación del coro. Mientras Snow les acomodaba en sus respectivos lugares; Gold se sintió un poco triste al ver que a Belle y él les había tocado en posiciones diametralmente diferentes.

  * Por favor, compartan las hojas que les he dado a todos. La canción va a ser “Granito de Pimienta”. Este va a ser un ejercicio muy rápido para ver como sonamos juntos. –



A su señal, el coro comenzó con la canción. Con movimientos rápidos, Snow movió a algunos de los más jóvenes  para colocarlos al centro. Tocando a la mujer a la que llamaban Grannie, y quién estaba junto a Gold, la envió al otro lado.  – Por favor, de nuevo, - dijo la maestra, cuando la canción terminó. Con una arruga en el entrecejo, de nuevo llevó a Grannie junto a Gold, y tomándolo del brazo, lo llevó hasta colocarlo junto a Belle, la bibliotecaria. Por alguna razón, Gold sintió a su estómago saltar de un lado a otro, en lo que reconoció como alegría.

Satisfecha, la maestra Snow pidió un aplauso al término de la interpretación, agradeciendo su asistencia y dando la bienvenido a los nuevos integrantes.

Sobre la banca, Rupert veía a Bae, quien platicaba animadamente con Emma y su madre. Este le hizo una seña, a lo lejos, para rogar su paciencia, a lo que su padre simplemente asintió, resignado.  Mientras esperaba a su hijo, para regresar a casa, Gold se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor, hasta que sus ojos encontraron de nuevo a Belle.

Al otro lado del salón, platicaba con su hermano, quién de buen humor le daba algunas palmadas en la espalda. La joven parecía encrespada, sentada sobre una silla y llevándose las manos al rostro para ocultar el efecto de la mofa de su hermano. Tenía una facilidad para sonrojarse que a Gold se le hizo muy dulce; pues comenzaba en el centro de sus mejillas, como un pequeño punto rojo, pasaba por su nariz, y llegaba como agua tintada hasta sus orejas, ocultas bajo el largo cabello castaño. El sonrojo en su piel blanca y el color cereza de sus labios, hacían que sus ojos azules, claros y casi transparentes, resaltaran. Era realmente Bella, como su nombre.

Su hermano, el pianista de nombre Jefferson, notó su mirada insistente y le saludó con la mano. A riesgo de parecer un loco, si Rupert simplemente quitaba la mirada; este le contestó el saludo con la mano. Luego se  dedicó a mirar sus zapatos, para ocultar el sonrojo de haber sido sorprendido en el acto de curiosear.

  * Gold? – Jefferson tenía a Belle de la mano, como una niña pequeña que era acompañada. Él no había notado que ambos se habían acercado. – Disculpe usted la molestia, resulta que mi hermana, Belle, - Belle miró a Jefferson con horror, y tras un momento de silencio pasmado, extendió la mano para saludarlo - es nueva en la ciudad y casi no conoce por aquí. La he traído yo a la sesión, pero, parece que hay una junta de los coordinadores y requiero estar en la misma… ¿nos _preguntábamos_ … - dijo con una curiosa inflexión - si usted abriría su tienda hoy? Resulta que la biblioteca queda no lejos de ahí, pero mi hermana cree que aún vive en Nueva York y no en “nunca pasa nada Storybrooke”…but anyway, Belle! El caso, Sr. Gold, es que nos preguntábamos, si quizás, pudiera usted ser tan amable de llevar a Belle por esos rumbos, ya que es su paso de cualquier manera…
  * Bu…bueno. – ¡tartamudeando! Rupert había sentido un calorcito característico en las mejillas y el pecho causando por haberse sonrojado, al que se unió a la vergüenza de preguntarse si Belle había notado su mirada; de sí estaba en lo correcto al pensar que su hermano estaba insinuando con sus tonalidades, que estaba sirviendo de “Wing-man”; y todo ello terminó en un nerviosismo tal, que hizo a sus manos sudar frío y a su cerebro perder control sobre sí mismo. – n…no abro la tienda hoy en re-realidad, pe..pero… - y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para respirar, por que sintió que estaba comenzando a sudar. _–¡Claro!_. – Concluyó para salvarse de una vergüenza mayor y con gran esfuerzo, hizo una imitación pasable de su sonrisa de negocios.



Belle y él se miraron entonces, en silencio, hasta que Jefferson se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno… - dijo el hombre, quitándose el sombrero en un curioso movimiento – les dejo entonces. – Sr. Gold, cuídela mucho, es mi hermanita preferida. Seguramente Belle, le demostrará, _ampliamente_ , nuestro agradecimiento.

\- Jefferson apenas y se salvó de la mirada de rayo de Belle, que lo siguió hasta que desapareció por la puerta, en curiosa carrera.

Cuando de nuevo la mirada de Belle lo encontró, ambos se limitaron a sonreír, apenados. Tras otro silencio extraño, Rupert le señaló el lado vació de la banca en la que había estado sentado. Belle le agradeció con la cabeza y se sentó junto a él.

Más silencio.

-Bae es un buen niño, Mr. Gold. Le dijo Belle de pronto.

\- Gra…¿gracias?.

-Me ha contado Jefferson, mi hermano,  que Bae es un niño muy fuerte y su historia una muy inspiradora. Lo difícil de la situación con su madre y no quiero imaginar lo difícil que fue para usted…

Ante esto, Rupert tuvo que guardar silencio, mientras en su frente se formaba una arruga tal que la joven de inmediato intentó corregir lo que pensó, le había ofendido.

  * ¡Lo…lo siento!¡Disculpe, es que, estoy nerviosa!¡Hablo sin pensar!
  * No se disculpe, Belle. Es…es todavía complicado. – le respondió Rupert, intentando tranquilizar la agitación de la chica.
  * ¡Entiendo, disculpe!



El silencio llenó de nuevo a ambos. 

  * Cuénteme sobre usted, Belle. ¿Que la ha traído a Storybrooke? – dijo Rupert, intentando suavizar el ambiente y su extraño humor.
  * Ah…pues, creo que mi hermano. Estoy…cansada…del ambiente de la gran ciudad.
  * ¿De Nueva York a Canadá?
  * Belle rió – Quería un cambio completo. Dejar todo atrás. Tengo malos recuerdos de la ciudad.
  * ¿Mala vida?
  * No…no del todo. Más bien un muy mal compromiso. Soy…una “novia fugitiva”.
  * ¿Como la película?
  * ¿Cuál?
  * La de…la de los actores de “Pretty Woman”.
  * Ah! – Belle río de nuevo – más o menos. Sin caballos y sin boda. Sin temor al compromiso. Quizás solo los malos diálogos. Mi ex prometido Gastón era un completo imbécil.
  * Tanto así como cambiar de país.
  * Tanto así.



Rupert se le quedó mirando de manera curiosa, mientras Belle se mordía el labio. Parecía haber una historia bastante interesante ahí, pero Rupert logró dominar a sus ganas de fisgonear apareciendo de su saco un paquete de chicles de menta. Ella aceptó uno.

  * Intento dejar de fumar; a Bae no le gusta el olor y ya estoy en esa edad de cuidarse a uno mismo…pero esta plática ameritaba un cigarro – le aclaró él con una sonrisa. Belle le sonrió.
  * ¿Qué edad tiene, Sr. Gold?
  * Suficiente para sentirme avergonzado de decirlo.
  * Oh! Vamos, eso es una tontería.
  * Fue su turno de reír – Cincuenta y contando. – le contestó, para luego arrepentirse de no haber mentido, para ayudarse un poquito.
  * Ves, no son tantos. Yo tengo 32, pero la gente dice que parezco mucho menor. Lo odio.
  * Rumple la miró entonces, frunciendo el seño. – Pareces más como…si no se pudiera definir tu edad. Tienes un rostro muy atemporal y - entonces se arrepintió de haber comenzado la oración de esa manera cuando la vio fruncir la nariz –… estético.
  * ¿Estético?
  * Si el viejo cincuentón de dice que eres bella, ¿vas a salir corriendo?



Por un momento, a Belle se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión, para luego quitar el rostro y taparse con la mano una sonrisa. De nuevo estaba ese encantador sonrojo. Bajando el rostro para mirarlo con sus enormes ojos, bajo sus largas pestañas negras, le dijo coquetamente.

  * A mí también me pareces…”estético”.



Rupert no pudo ocultar la risotada.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
